


Однажды в Саннидейле

by Esty, fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esty/pseuds/Esty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это был необычный демон, по мнению Баффи, — но кем еще он мог быть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Саннидейле

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн для Баффи - где-то в начале пятого сезона, для Доктора — в конце четвертого сезона ньюскула.

Это был странный демон: раза в три больше человеческого роста, с длинной змеиной шеей и небольшой головой, на которой выделялись два огромных глаза, выступающие на тонких ножках. Баффи не помнила, чтобы она встречала что-либо похожее.

Он не пытался напасть на нее, только оглядывался по сторонам, словно был растерян. Она, сжимая кол в руках, осторожно подошла ближе. Не помешало бы оружие повнушительнее, но выбора не было. Нужно было воспользоваться его растерянностью прежде, чем он набросится на нее или удерет.

— Впечатляющий парень, — раздался знакомый голос. Баффи обернулась к стоявшему позади Спайку и язвительно произнесла:

— О да, с точки зрения вампира он, должно быть, прекрасен! Если, конечно, у вампиров есть вообще какие-то понятия о красоте.

Что-то в этом существе настораживало ее: он не был похож ни на одного демона из уже знакомых Баффи и вполне мог оказаться безобидным… но присутствие Спайка отвлекало, действовало на нервы и мешало сосредоточиться. Баффи с раздражением сказала:

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Спайк? Ждешь, не подвернется ли удобный случай увидеть, как какой-нибудь демон сделает то, на что ты не способен?

Он зажег сигарету, затянулся и лишь потом ответил:

— Будь уверена, Истребительница, когда придет день твоей смерти, я этого не пропущу.

— Можешь продолжать мечтать об этом, — огрызнулась Баффи и снова обернулась к демону. Если он был опасен, то раздумывать было некогда: при таких внушительных размерах он мог успеть причинить достаточно вреда до того, как она выяснит, к какому именно виду он относится.

Демон повернулся к ней и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Он сделал шаг вперед, и Баффи занесла руку, готовясь нанести удар, но Спайк опередил ее, бросившись в сторону чудовища.

— Не терпится пролить чью-то кровь, Спайк? — спросила Баффи, но тут случилось неожиданное — раздался крик, и Спайк, схватившись за голову, покатился по траве. Демон же, выглядевший ошеломленным происходящим, отступил назад, в гущу деревьев, и произнес несколько жалобно звучащих фраз на непонятном языке.

Баффи застыла на месте. Если это сработал чип, то, получается, или чип перестал действовать, как должен, или же… существо не было демоном. Первое означало опасность Спайка для окружающих и, соответственно, необходимость для нее покончить с его нежизнью… второе было абсолютно непонятным и непредвиденным.

Как и странный скрежещущий звук, раздавшийся позади и заставивший Баффи оглянуться.

Полицейская будка?

— Что за?.. — Спайк, поднимаясь с земли, тоже уставился на непонятно откуда взявшуюся синюю будку. Что ж, по крайней мере, это не было галлюцинацией.

Тем временем из распахнувшейся двери будки выбежал человек — по крайней мере, на демона он был не похож, да и вампиром не был, хотя… Баффи внимательно оглядела его. Что-то в нем было странное: костюм в сочетании с кедами, всклокоченные волосы… Встретив его ночью одного, Баффи заподозрила бы в нем вампира. Но что-то подсказывало ей, что не все так просто.

Человек не сводил глаз с непонятного прибора, который держал в руках.

— После такой посадки я не удивлюсь, если мы окажемся где-нибудь на краю вселенной! — раздался еще один голос, и из будки вышла женщина с рыжими волосами. Она, в отличие от своего спутника, не забыла прикрыть за собой дверь.

— Возможно, еще дальше, Донна, — ответил тот ей, не отрывая взгляда от прибора. — Но он должен быть где-то здесь, совсем рядом.

— Возможно, если ты перестанешь пялиться на свою штуковину и оглядишься вокруг, то мы его не потеряем на этот раз, — сказала Донна резко, но беззлобно.

Человек наконец поднял взгляд от прибора и, заметив Баффи и Спайка, помахал им рукой. Его лицо просияло, и Баффи подумала, что он ей скорее нравится.

— Привет, меня зовут Доктор, а это Донна!

— Доктор? — удивленно переспросила Баффи. Кто станет называть себя Доктором? Впрочем, необычное имя не было самым странным из всего происходящего. — Я Баффи.

Спайк не счел нужным представиться, вместо этого сказав:

— Доктор, хм? А это, вероятно, скорая помощь, только вывеску забыли сменить?

— О, это просто наш корабль. — Доктор взглянул в сторону будки с такой гордостью, словно та была близким существом.

— Волшебное судно три-в-одном, ясно, — сказал Спайк. — И вы залетели сюда, чтобы?..

— Мы ищем заблудившегося ребенка, — ввела их в курс дела Донна. — Он с другой планеты и, возможно, покажется вам слегка необычным… — Взгляд Баффи метнулся вверх, к притаившемуся демону. Ей не хотелось пугать незнакомцев, но нужно было как-то разобраться с ним, пока он ни на кого не напал. Донна посмотрела в ту же сторону, что и Баффи, и ее глаза расширились. — Доктор!

Доктор тоже заметил прячущееся за деревьями огромное существо, и его улыбка стала еще шире.

— А вот и он! Конечно же! Гдаленцы не любят открытых пространств. Вы только посмотрите на него! Разве он не восхитителен?

Баффи поморщилась. Называть восхитительным этого… кто бы он ни был. У этих людей явно было что-то с головой. И все же она не могла не признать, что теперь, после слов Доктора, она и сама взглянула на «демона» другими глазами. Существо с другой планеты, они сказали? Это объясняло, почему у Спайка сработал чип: если это существо было разумным и обладало душой, то, возможно, чип принял его за человека.

— Подержи, пожалуйста! — Доктор бросил Баффи свой прибор. Она критически осмотрела его — он состоял из непонятных проводов и трубок, и пары металлических пластин. Насколько Баффи могла судить, в нем не было ничего магического — скорее, он напомнил ей практические занятия по физике (ту пару из них, на которых ей удалось присутствовать).

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказала Донна. — Мы просто пытаемся вернуть малыша на его родную планету.

— Малыша? — потрясенно произнесла Баффи.

— Это пока еще ребенок — он достигнет своего максимального роста через пару десятков лет по нашему, земному календарю. Мы собирались отвезти его домой, но он умудрился провалиться в межпространственную дыру, и нам ничего не оставалось, как только последовать за ним, — объяснила Донна.

Баффи растерянно молчала. Она почти готова была убить это странное существо, приняв его за демона. И ведь она же чувствовала, что что-то было не так!

— Что ж, это объясняет чертову головную боль, — проворчал Спайк.

Доктор тем временем обратился к «демону» на непонятном языке, и спустя пару минут существо, доверчиво наклонив голову, позволило увести себя к полицейской будке. Баффи не могла себе представить, как он мог там поместиться, но Донна, заметив потрясенный взгляд Баффи, только улыбнулась:

— Внутри больше, чем снаружи.

Через некоторое время Доктор выглянул из двери.

— Донна! Нам нужно торопиться, ТАРДИС не может долго здесь находиться. — Он помахал рукой Баффи и Спайку: — Приятно было познакомиться! Нам пора — нужно вернуть малыша на его родную планету, его родители ужасно беспокоятся.

— И много их?! — не удержалась Баффи. — Других планет, я имею в виду.

Его лицо просияло.

— О, невозможно сосчитать!

— И там живут подобные… существа?

— Ты же не думаешь, что наш мир единственный обитаемый во вселенной? — вставил Спайк. — А человечество — единственный вид, достойный права на существование? — Явная издевка, звучавшая в его голосе, выводила Баффи из себя, но по крайней мере он не назвал ее убийцей в присутствии этого человека… Доктора. У Баффи было такое чувство, что тому бы это не понравилось. — Представь себе, милая, только в нашей галактике миллиарды планет, и на многих из них вполне могут жить какие-нибудь странные существа.

— Совершенно верно! — согласился Доктор. — Их множество — удивительных, странных и прекрасных! Вы, люди, даже не представляете, сколько всего человечеству предстоит узнать и открыть во вселенной!

Донна с энтузиазмом подхватила:

— Вы не поверите, где мы только не побывали! Я готова путешествовать с Доктором вечность! — Баффи заметила, что по лицу Доктора проскользнула грустная улыбка, но он ничего не сказал. — А как называется ваша планета?

— Земля, — просто ответила Баффи.

— Земля? — Донна обернулась к Доктору: — Но я думала, мы провалились очень далеко.

— Параллельная вселенная, Донна, — сказал Доктор тихо. Донна потрясенно уставилась на него и только через минуту произнесла:

— Как мы вообще могли оказаться здесь — ты же говорил, что это невозможно?

Он запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Честно говоря, понятия не имею. Что-то происходит, из-за чего появляются трещины между вселенными.

— Доктор! Это хорошо или плохо? Я имею в виду, разве Роза…

Его глаза на миг просияли надеждой, но он тут же покачал головой:

— Это прежде всего опасно, Донна.

Донна посмотрела на Доктора с грустью и сочувствием, но ничего не ответила, а перевела взгляд на Баффи и Спайка и, кивнув на прощание, вошла в дверь синей полицейской будки.

Снова раздался странный скрежещущий звук, и будка, померцав, растворилась в воздухе.

— Трещины между вселенными… это явно не сулит ничего хорошего, — пробормотала Баффи.

Что еще могло проникнуть сквозь стены миров? Кроме того, что уже было здесь и с чем им приходилось сражаться? Какие еще незнакомые демоны, существа, грозившие им гибелью? Она не знала. И все же мысль о том, что где-то существовали планеты, на которых жили мирные, незнакомые им существа, была привлекательной.

Когда перед ними возникла словно из ниоткуда девушка в кожаной куртке, с серьезным лицом и грустными глазами, Баффи почти не удивилась. Девушка быстро огляделась вокруг и решительно направилась к ним.

Баффи все еще держала в руках странный прибор, оставленный этим непонятным человеком… Доктором. Девушка скользнула по прибору взглядом, потом обратилась к Баффи:

— Вы не видели здесь полицейскую будку?

— И человека, называющего себя Доктором? — вмешался Спайк, делая шаг вперед. Девушка посмотрела на него с надеждой. — Темные волосы, костюм и кеды, неплохой плащ?

Она кивнула:

— Это он! Это Доктор!

— Прости, милая, — сказал Спайк, — ты чуть-чуть опоздала. Они уже скрылись. Растворились в воздухе, но думаю, это тебя не удивит.

Она грустно кивнула, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.

Баффи внезапно кинулась в ее сторону, заметив вампира, уже подкравшегося к девушке. Она за считанные секунды вонзила кол в его сердце, отметив, что девушка не казалась ни удивленной, ни напуганной этим событием — видимо, привыкла и не к такому.

— Он сказал что-то про трещины между вселенными, — добавила Баффи.

Девушка кивнула.

— Вселенная в опасности… все вселенные

— Если это поможет, то я и мои друзья… — сказала Баффи, — у нас есть кое-какой опыт в предотвращении апокалипсисов…

Девушка покачала головой.

— Боюсь, что нам может помочь только Доктор. Если вы его увидите еще раз, — она посмотрела в сторону Спайка, — то передайте ему…

— Что, милая? — отозвался Спайк.

— Передайте ему, что… — она задумалась. Потом добавила: — Злой волк. Он поймет. Мне пора.

Она дотронулась до своего браслета и исчезла — без звука, просто исчезла, словно ее и не было.

— Доктор… — сказал Спайк спустя какое-то время. — Какой человек захочет называть себя Доктором?

— Хороший человек, — ответила Баффи. — Надеюсь, эта девушка найдет его. Она выглядела такой расстроенной, что не застала его.

— Она его любит, это видно любому, у кого есть глаза, — ответил Спайк.

Баффи поморщилась.

— С каких пор вампира интересуют человеческие эмоции?

Спайк не ответил на ее вопрос, вместо этого сказал:

— Поздравляю, Истребительница. Ты почти убила невинного инопланетного детеныша.

— Ты и сам его чуть было не убил, — огрызнулась Баффи.

— Ну уж нет! Чип! Я бы не смог причинить ему вреда в любом случае.

Баффи вздохнула. Спайк был прав, хотя это и не отменяло того, что сейчас ей хотелось всадить кол в его небьющееся сердце. Она не знала, что именно ее останавливало — возможно, то, что она уже чуть не лишила жизни безобидное существо, а Спайк — по крайней мере, на данный момент, — был безвреден.

— И что ты здесь до сих пор делаешь? Представление закончено, — проворчала она.

Баффи взглянула на небо. Она подумала о словах Доктора, о том, с каким выражением тот смотрел на существо, казавшееся ей за секунду до того отвратительным демоном. Она не знала, что изменилось, но… словно за эти несколько минут она поняла, что мир гораздо глубже и прекраснее, чем она считала до этого.

— Друсилла любила разговаривать со звездами, — произнес Спайк задумчиво. — Даже когда их не было видно, она… — он оборвал себя: — Впрочем, какое тебе до этого дело, Истребительница?

Спайк махнул рукой и исчез среди деревьев.


End file.
